Mick Campbell
Mick Campbell is a main character in House of Anubis. He is a resident of Anubis House and the athletic boyfriend of Amber Millington. He and Amber break up after she decides to spend more time assisting Sibuna with their quest. Mick then has an on-and-off relationship with Mara Jaffray. In the second season, he learns that his family is moving away to Australia. He is initially reluctant to leave because he wants to stay with his friends, but Mara encourages him to go. He and Mara have a long-distance relationship, but they break up because she becomes interested in Jerome. He returns at the end of the second season, but he does not stay at Anubis House anymore. He is the only main character that is entirely unaware of the mystery and Sibuna. Mick is a resident of Anubis House. He shares a room with Fabian Rutter, his close friend. He excels athletically and enjoys playing various sports. He is not academically gifted like other students. He is in a relationship with Amber Millington, who affectionately calls him "Boo." Amber begins to distance herself from Mick after she befriends Nina, the new American student. Mick becomes close with Mara after she offers to assist him with studying. Mara develops feelings for Mick, but he is only interested in being friends with her. She cheats on a French test in order to boost his grade. Amber breaks up with Mick after she discovers this, but the two get back together. Mick arranges a picnic in order to spend more time with his girlfriend, but Amber misses it because she is busy assisting Sibuna with their quest. Mick confronts Amber about it, and insensitively dumps her in front of the other students, devastating her. Following his break-up with Amber, Mick becomes closer to his tutor, Mara. She helps him with his training schedule, and they share a passionate kiss. Mick later tells Jerome and Alfie that he does not think he and Mara can be together. Mara overhears this, and is crushed by what he says. This causes her to undergo a severe change in appearance and personality. She reverts back to her former self after Mick confesses his feelings for her. Mick applies for a scholarship to UCLA California, but he does not receive it. Mick is worried about upsetting his father, who would like him to become a doctor like himself, but Mara comforts and supports him. In the second season, Mick's family prepares to move to Australia. Mick is hesitant to discuss this with the other students because he does not want to leave the school. He receives mixed reactions from the students when he reveals it to them. Mara yearns for him to remain at Anubis House, but she wants him to follow his family to Australia. Mick's parents earn him a spot at the Victoria Academy of Sports, one of the best sports schools in the world. Mara urges him to attend school there and be with his family. The students host a party for Mick before he leaves, which Mara does not attend. Mick nearly leaves without Mara saying goodbye to him, but she ultimately comes to her senses and confronts him before he leaves. She kisses him, asking him to promise to never forget about her. He agrees, and departs for Australia. Miss Valentine, one of the instructors at the Victoria Academy of Sports, transfers to England following the resignation of Mrs. Andrews. She relays a message from Mick, which is misinterpreted by Mara. Although she is committed to maintaining a long-distance relationship with Mick, she believes he has a girlfriend in Australia. She pretends to be in a relationship with Jerome in order to make Mick jealous. In House of Strategy, Mick is relieved to learn that Mara is not intimate with Jerome. In House of Pretenders, Mara reveals that she is concerned about their relationship. Mick begins to suspect that there is someone else involved, and he ends their video call before she has a chance to explain. In House of Missions, Mick returns to the school and reunites with Mara. They choose not to get back together because Mara expresses greater concern for Jerome and what he is going through. Mara and Jerome enter a relationship, leaving Mick upset at the students' party. In the third season, Mick continues to attend the school, but he does not regularly interact with the residents of Anubis House. He is seen talking to KT and attending the fireworks display in House of Heroes. Mick Campbell is portrayed by Bobby Lockwood. Category:Characters Category:House of Anubis characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Characters with blond hair Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Characters voiced by Bobby Lockwood Category:Characters with blue eyes